4001: Odyssey Five
by Infernap
Summary: Set 1000 years after 3001: The Final Odyssey, this fanfiction intends to close the loose ends opened up at the end of said story. This is a fanfiction of the books, but there isn't a category for those, so I placed it here.


January 1, 4001

As the celebrations went on to welcome in the Fifth Millennium on all the planets, planet rings, and space stations, something very strange was happening. For, something from far, far, outer space, had just flickered like a shadow across the surface of Man's furthest space probe, launched back in the Second Millennium. The space probe flickered, shuddered, and went dead. On Earth, somewhere in the wilderness once known as America, a warning light flickered on. But there was no-one there to see except a solitary camera.

* * *

><p>Othello Rogers was never one for parties. He had lightish-brown skin, dark brown eyes that almost looked like chocolate, and smooth black hair. He was 25 years old, and he didn't see the big deal about the Fifth Millennium. "If that antiquated religion was discredited, then why do we still celebrate the years after its beginning?", he wondered. "It really is just as arbitrary as the names of these planets, named after an even-longer discredited religion. Othello was really agnostic over the old Theist vs. Deist debate. As he had never really seemed to understand why there were two different religions. "They both agree that there can be one god,", Othello said to himself. "And that's all that really matters, if they can meet halfway, isn't it?" Othello's Pocket Assistant, Servo, went off.<p>

"Requesting teleport into room. Request granted?" Othello sighed. Why couldn't he be alone for one night? He was just a loner scientist who over-thought things and knew about the old rockets. It turns out, it was those things that they needed him for.

Susan Zhong warped into the room. She was in charge of all scientists in the Anubis Tower. Essentially, she was Othello's boss.

She had a bit lighter skin than Othello, and had blazing red hair. "Good Fifth Millennium to you.", she said, and Othello groaned as she gave him a braincap transfer.

* * *

><p>Othello was standing in a room overgrown with roots and trees of all kinds.<p>

"What you see before you," he heard. "was once the headquarters for NASA, an organization you're familiar with, thank Deus. Here, you see a panel that keeps track of all the satellites that NASA sent. This one, Voyager 1, is reporting a serious malfunction due to loss of power. That has a very low chance of happening, and the probe is very important to us. Your mission, therefore, is to figure out what caused the probe to malfunction."

* * *

><p>Othello was back in his living space, a fraction of a second after he had left it. He had, of course, been in space before, but this would be the first time that would require an EVA, and the journey would be interstellar. No matter the dreams of humans 2000 years before, this was still a rare occurrence.<p>

"I'll do it." Othello told Susan.

"Good.", she responded. "I've already asked your crew."

"Your crew members for this mission will be the best of the best. Here are their Idents."

Othello saw many people he recognized, such as Malcolm Floyd, a descendant of the famous Heywood Floyd, and Roxanne Lander, one of the top new cadets.

"And best of all," Susan told Othello. "The ship will be sent ahead."

This was standard space protocol for VIP travellers. The ship was sent ahead with a teleporter on board. Then, when the passengers wanted to get on the ship, they teleported there. Teleportation was, of course, extremely risky, as a few missing atoms could kill your body, but it was a risk that most were willing to take. All Othello had to do now was wait until the ship was almost at Voyager.

"How long until I meet the crew?", Othello asked.

"We could do it right now if you wished." Susan replied.

"If they ask, I'll meet them. If not, when we have to teleport." Othello sighed and Susan teleported out of his living space.

* * *

><p>This is supposed to be the true conclusion to the Space Odyssey series, as all of the "Firstborn" talk didn't really make much sense. See you soon for chapter two.<p> 


End file.
